dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 3 Episode 14: The Tales of Time Passed
Participants 'Heroes' Connor Ryoji.1opiuy.jpg|Connor Ryoji|link=Connor Ryoji Yumi (2).jpg|Yumi Ryoji|link=Yumi Ryoji Leon 1.3.jpg|Leon Ryoji|link=Leon Ryoji Tumblr mdlgphVlcK1r0bsjlo1 r1 1280.jpg|Jayla Walker|link=Jayla Walker Tetsuo 22.jpg|Tetsuo Ryoji|link=Tetsuo Ryoji Cho 3.8.jpg|Cho Kiriyu|link=Cho Kiriyu Sistertwins.jpg|Cotton & Candy|link=Cotton & Candy Zack5.jpg|Zack Rogers|link=Zachary "Zack" Rogers 5c69084fedfd0a245721f19b66ffd001.jpg|Serena Ryoji|link=Serena Ryoji 0c3bbe08a57ac2e7c181971a4435aaad.jpg|Xanu Ryoji|link=Xanu Ryoji 'Villains' 188cb1d2460882d0f8fe94dd66c8a951 480.jpg|Jupiter|link=Jupiter Ascended super saiyan trunks by xtreme ssj.jpg|Blake Wilder|link=Blake Wilder Deadman 2.jpg|Deadman|link=Deadman Chapter 1: Keeping Your Enemies Close Batman cover greg capullo by 13spooky-d7e5e4j.jpg 11666231 1076508122378171 4321576341547407281 n.jpg|Devestation After the events of Leon being kidnapped by the terrorist Jericho Serizawa, Leon had decided he needed to take some time away from the city and start to rethink his origins a bit more. He was going to pop the question to his newly hired assistant Jayla Walker, but in a twisted turn of events she turned out to be a mercenary for hire who went by the name of Devestation! Leon was then captured by her ,after being overwhelmed by not only her, but the leader of the Deadman Corp: Deadman. Deadman captured leon and would attempt to force him to reveal the secret of the Ryoji paritcles. These particles were discovered by Leon long ago, and have the ability to not only shrink and compress mass but enlarge and densify it as well. Deadman wants these particles to make his DeadTanks even more versatile and effective in the heat of war. His plans up until this point have been to poision a large resouver of the oceans and blame it on a neighboring country. Starting a fire that would only be fueled by the gasses of War, he hopes to use any and every weapon he can to achieve this goal. The problem is that Leon refuses to give him the secrets to the research and thus, Deadman in a sick twisted sense of Irony forces Jayla to execute him. The turn of events came when Leon’s own son, Tetsuo, went against his father’s wishes and became the youngest vigilante to date known as: The Kid Crusader! He infiltrated the base, inplanted a virus into Deadman’s systems, and singlehandedly shut down the remote operation of his entire base and he’s only 8 years old! He then aids his father by outfitting him with his most powerful suit, a weapon he had time to create after his recent space ventures. He, Jayla, and Tetsuo work together to take on Deadman 3 vs 1! 2753066-screen_shot_2012_12_14_at_8.45.48_pm.png After a hard fought battle, while they weren’t able to defeat Deadman, Jayla offers to sacrifice her life to give Leon and Tetsuo the time to escape! The base collapses, but Jayla survives! When they rush her to recovery, they discovver that she has suffered form short term memory loss, and cant remember anything after the horseman of the apocalypse act. Leon takes this as a chance to give her a new beginning, and he, her, and his son, all decide to live together as the makeshift family they’re happy being. Chapter 2: Remembering to Forget! Connor 1.4.jpg 06a088c6067c788bcbac19ecda7e705e.png Connor and Yumi haven’t been having the best of times and recently it’s begun to surface! They were having problems on their family vacation, only to then be ambushed by the new head of the Inugami clan’s lackey Benny Rockefeller! Him and Yumi fought while Connor had stormed off form their previous argument and even though she defeated him Benny infected her with some kind of toxin that made her forget everything! About Connor, about the kids, everything! She ran off, and when Connor returned it was too late. The next day Connor found her, but she wasn’t the same. She didn’t remember him or the kids, but she did remember Kevin meaning her memory was specifically stopped at the point of meeting Connor. She throws herself at Kevin and Connor’s display of power changes her mind at the notion, prompting her to meet her family. Her and Connor later that night consummate their undying affection towards one another, only for him to discover she still cannot for the life of her remember him. This upsets Connor and he seems to lose almost all forms of hope until the next day he runs into Xanu and Serena…but not in the way he’d expect! These were future versions of his kids, apparently from a time line where Yumi was murdered, and so were the other “Kasaihana Fighters”, leaving only a select few, and Connor also finds out that an alternate version of himself exist that was completely consumed by his inner destructive tendencies becoming the King of Oblivion. This name resonated with Connor for a while, but he put the name behind him only to learn that it was here and now Hercules and his son aka Connor’s half brother, Blake Wilder were going to attempt to kill him and his family. Connor takes the night to prepare for their arrival and sure enough the next day they appeared. Connor and Yumi, even the kids stand as a family, ready to survive and fight for their lives! Like the fighters they are, Connor and Yumi lead Blake and Hercules to a specific barren spot in the Skylands, for their battle. The fight started with a brawl,, the couple vs the father son duo, as fist flew, flames burned, and massive amounts of energy and hadou littered the very skies above them! Yumi with all of her determination and grit manages to create a manifested dragon transformation completely made of flames to defeat Blake! Connor on the other hand is fighting a newly Onihourda bodied Hercules marking this as their second match. The pair appear even but Hercules refuses to have a repeat of anything, and goes after Yumi! He incapacitates her, and Connor rushes to her defense! He ends up taking a fatal blow, and prepares to lose his life to defend the children. Future Xanu and Serena watch with horror as they can’t interfere or they run the risk of altering the time stream in various ways. That’s when current time Xanu and Serena arrive and begin fighting Hercules themselves! Connor urges them to run but the moment Hercules even knocks them both out Connor flips his shit, refusing to lose another child to one of his enemies! Xanu 31.gif Ec38b0c5544f9862e50a586da269ae3d.jpg He strikes Hercules so hard, his hand pierces his body but something happens. Connor discovers that Onihoruda’s can absorb the souls of OTHER Onihoruda’s and he takes a piece of Hercules power into himself! Giving way to his new found state of power: the Super Taiyoken! Connor uses this power to defeat Hercules, using his new found Super Push Blast and sending him soaring straight into the sun with a mighty blast! Connor’s body gives way as he breaks every bone in his body and falls into a healing Coma. Future Xanu and Serena are a tad baffled…as this never happened in their time line, meaning that events may have altered themselves for the better or the worse. 4313385-4ps_480__by_5h0071n9_574r-d62ufgk.gif tumblr_o5sfkkG0br1r72ht7o1_540.gif Yumi did gain her memory back after reoperation and to make up for loss time she stayed by Connor’s side until a week passed and he was back in action. He decided that after the Yakuza tournament to become the new Kaicho of the Fireflower Syndicate, he’d take more time to spend with his family, and continue searching out Blake. He was the only other brother he knew besides Leon and not having much of his own blood around he wanted to make a connection somehow… Chapter 3: Meant to Live For So Much More Cho 5.jpg 5e06b01dec2202b0db73c95db4bda37f.jpg|Cotton Girl-anime-music-illustration-demi-lovato-drawing-blue-hair-hd-wallpaper.jpg|Candy After the five months that passed, Cho had been finding himself getting into a lot of trouble. He’d been on the wrong side of the law a few times, was kicked out of the underground fighting circuit for grounds of being a Wolfblood and that’s considered cheating like hell. Cho keeps his income by doing odd jobs for Connor as his Red Fighter and taking on bodyguard work. Cho’s gained a very small amount of popularity for his work, using his abilities to take down small time gunmen and hitman, to defend whoever he’s paid to defend. There was however a particular day where he opts to work at a dealership. In doing this he then encounters a new biker gang, and they attack the place! Cho prepares to fight them off but during this he is aided by two mysterious figures that turn out to be females. The females help him, and take him out to eat to reward him and his efforts. They turn out to be twins, a blue haired twin named “Cotton” and her sister named “Candy”. He discovers they are witches and their good at one thing: getting into trouble! Cho having this same driven desire follows them and has the night of his life! Sex, booze, drugs, and everything else under the bright moon that could corrupt a man’s soul! Cho later that night had an intense threesome with the witches, and after what started as minutes and turned into hours later on, Cho awoke to find himself….chained up? He thought this was another part of the debauchery but in turn it would be a part of a ritual! Cotton and Candy reveal their true prupose, which is nothing more than to bring their mother back from the dead. They reveal she was killed during the witch hunts years ago, by Warlocks. Their was a secret cove that Witches of all kinds could come and live in peace, the ones that wanted to. They’d stay away from modern day society and leave mortal people out of their affairs in order to keep form being hunted like dogs. However the Warlocks saw other reasons behind this, as a man named Katon lead a charge on their sacred community and killed them all except for the two twins standing infront of Cho. Cho felt sympathy for them, a massive amount of it, and feeling he had nothing else to live for himself, he opted to be allowed to say good bye to his mother. The females needed the soul of a virgin and a beast, and having obtained one already, once they had extracted Cho’s soul, they could proceed with the ritual and bring their mother back form the dead. These plans quickly go to shit, as a Warlock named Zack had been tracking the trio for days now and having finally found their location he sprang into action! Attacking Cho and the girls trying to kill them, then and there! Zack and Cho exchange blows, and the girls pitch in with their own offense spellbound weaponry! However the Warlock is too prepared! He manages to fight them all off, while trying to explain to them that the spell they took won’t work. The beast soul required needs to be a full bred alpha, to which Cho doesn’t qualify in the slightest. Zack is driven off when the police begin to show up, which forces Cho and the girls to also retreat. He takes them to his mom’s house and lets them shack up there for the night. After the ahem “witty” banter of Cho convincing his mom to let these two busty and giggly twins stay there with him, they decide that there is another place they can go to get some privacy to preform the ritual. The girls end up liking cho’s mom a lot and begin to second guess their decision even asking Cho if he was still okay with it. He urges them on, and later that night leave his mother a note telling him about what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. The girls and he, travel to the Skylands, to the old broken and time worn ruins where the cove used to be. The cove doubled as hollowed ground, and it was here that witchcraft actually increased in potency. The girls rechain Cho to the ground, and begin preforming the spell. As they did small storm clouds began to form in that specific area and red lightning streaks form the skies! The lightning strikes and clashes before Cho’s soul begins to extract itself from his mouth! As it would’ve been dragged into the pentagram however, red lightning stuck the circle, breaking the spell and giving way to something else. Cho got lucky, as the spell not being completed meant he got to keep his soul. On the bad side, the spell broke the dimensional barrier between this realm and hell itself, giving way to unleash large feral beast! To most other Demons, it was a relatively weak being but to a simple Wolfblood and two witches it could mean trouble! Zack shows up in the nick of time and it becomes a 4 vs 1 battle for their lives! The four of them battle the demon, and while their attacks seem to prevail even a weak in the flesh demon is too strong for them to handle! The Demon fatally injures Zack! Impaling him and leaving him for naught. Cotton and Candy being preforming another ritual to try and dampen and drain the demons powers, but it manages to get its clutches on Cho! Squeezing the life out of him and preparing to take his life along with its own due to the girls spells! Cho feeling himself about to die once more was about to give into it, but it was at that moment the Wolf soul in him more or less convinced Cho that every attempt he’d made to try and kill himself hasn’t killed him. Meaning that at some point in time he’d have to man up and understand that he was meant to live. He was meant to live for so much more but he had to strive for that potential himself before it meant anything. It was at this moment Cho, while he hadn’t made a complete turnaround, realized he was meant for something. Even not knowing what it was, he owed it to himself to find out, and in what seemed like a miracle, Cho’s body begins to morph until he transforms into a full blooded Lycan! Once in this transformed state of being, Cho begins to battle the demon head on! Trading blow after blow with the giant beast, slashing and clawing at it while also being slashed and clawed his damn self! Cho with the aid of Cotton and Candy manages to subdue the giant beast into submission, giving the girls enough time to banish it back to the deathly hallows it came from. After this Cho is left traumatized, not used to his transformation at all his body reacts violently as it triggers every pain nerve in his body, leaving him agonizing to the touch. The girls spend the night preforming a spell to heal and seal his pain points. A Wolfblood who is thrown into a Lycan transformation with no forewarning can be killed should he not survive the encounter. Cho is nursed back to health, but he doesn’t remember transforming. The girls tried to tell him but he is unable to recall the event as a whole, but they no longer wish to revive their mom and decide to stick with Cho for a while. They even encourage him to be advent on finding his own path in life, and Cho actually heeds their advice but takes his time doing so. Category:Saga 3 Category:Teen Wolf Category:Demon Eyes Ryoji Category:Darkman Category:The Beast Within Saga